Escolha
by 2Dobbys
Summary: E se Voldemort tivesse ido à mansão Potter para avisar James de um possível futuro e não para matar uma criança? Um futuro em que o pequeno Harry não seria quem todos esperavam, devido a uma escolha? Drama, fluffy, one-shot, slash/yaoi


**N.A.:**_ Olá a todos!!! Para quem me segue e às minhas fics inacabadas (também me refiro à tradução que estou a fazer, "Find My Future"), garanto que não abandonei nenhuma delas... apenas tive esta ideia repentina e tive mesmo de a escrever... aliás, eu nem costumo ler nada deste shipper... foi mesmo uma pancada que me deu!!! Por acaso estava a fazer a tradução do próximo cap da tal fic que estou a fazer a tradução... e como aquilo mete Voldie/James,... sei lá, acho que se me pegou! ^_^_

_Espero que gostem deste one-shot. Passar-se-ia quando Voldemort entrou na casa dos Potter para matar o pequeno Harry... mas à minha maneira e nesta estranha versão... e acho que até se encaixou bem... xD Mas enfim, depois vocês digam-me o que acharam, sim? Comentem plz!!!!!_

_Beijinhos a todos!!!!!!!! **Enjoy!!!!!**_

Avisos:_ fic slash (pra quem não sabe, é uma relação de um homem com outro)._

_Fic de presente de Natal para Morgana Bauer e Nel Potter, os meus eternos inspiradores e confidentes de loucuras de ideias para fics... e também para todos os que aceitarem esta fic como prenda xD_

* * *

**Escolha**

Ele estacara em frente à oponente casa. Sentia-se a morrer por dentro, mas tinha de o fazer. Pelos dois. Tinha de o fazer…

Inspirou fundo e concentrou-se. Mesmo longe, conseguiu ouvir os guinchos de uma criança… guinchos de felicidade. E gargalhadas. Gargalhadas de dois pais babados pelo seu pequeno rebento já conseguir fazer algumas pequenas magias involuntárias. Sinal de boa saúde…

_Cheguei demasiado tarde…_

Sentiu o coração apertado. Não era suposto aquilo ter de terminar assim. Ele esperara ter chegado a tempo… mas _Ele_ assim escolhera.

Enquanto ultrapassava o portão exterior, cada passada o levava cada vez mais para o que sentia ser o desfiladeiro por onde cairia num pesadelo sem fim. Sem se aperceber, uma lágrima brilhante rolou pela sua face abaixo, já prevendo o fim daquela trágica história. A_ Sua_ história. A história _Deles_.

Ainda ouvia o ressoar das últimas palavras do Oráculo:

"_**Algo se irá intrometer entre ti e o teu propósito… algo que não esperas. Um risco duplo. De um irás livrar-te, mas não do outro. Depende da escolha… depende sempre da escolha…"**_

Aproximou-se da porta de entrada, ouvindo as risadas felizes daquela família que estava prestes a ser destruída.

Esperou.

Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até o patriarca da família se aperceber da sua presença.

Rapidamente tudo se silenciou. Era altura.

Apontou a varinha para a porta.

-_ Alohomora_.

Sentia a mudança no ar, o pânico que envolvia os ocupantes daquela casa.

- Lily, leva daqui o Harry!!! Eu fico bem, sai daqui!!!

Uma cabeça ruiva afasta-se imediatamente do marido, dirigindo-se a uma criança igualzinha ao pai, com uma cara inocente, ainda transpirando felicidade. Rapidamente se afastam, indo subir rapidamente a escadaria para o primeiro andar.

O intruso ainda vê o olhar castanho agora mais sério da criança a olhar para si. Ele não queria fazer aquilo… não queria que aquela criança o odiasse, embora houvesse uma parte de si que a queria destruir.

Quando a mulher e a criança desapareceram da sua vista, voltou o olhar para o pai do menino, que também observara os dois a fugirem. Até ali, tinha estado em posição defensiva… mas agora baixava a varinha e o olhar de pânico e coragem misturados deu lugar a um olhar triste e desalentado.

- Olá, Tom. Há quanto tempo…

O intruso retirou a máscara que cobria a sua face, não querendo esconder nada daquele homem. Há quanto tempo não lhe chamavam pelo seu próprio nome!

- Olá, James…

O moreno de cabelos desalinhados cruzou os braços e tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentia.

- Então?! Do que estás à espera para tentares fazer o que vieste cá fazer?

- Do que é que estás a falar?!

- PÁRA COM ISSO!!! – gritou James, alterado. Tom via que o seu corpo era sacudido pelos tremores dos nervos – NÃO TE ATREVAS A FINGIR QUE NÃO VIESTE CÁ PARA ME OBRIGAR A DEIXÁ-LOS!!!

Lord Voldemort permanecia calmo. – Tu não sabes nem metade das coisas que eu agora sei… - e deu um passo em frente, tocando a testa do mais jovem com a palma da sua mão direita, antes que este pudesse reagir.

Uma onda de choque prateada varreu tudo à volta, e o tempo pareceu parar.

James parecia confuso – O que é que fizeste?

Voldemort olhava-o nos olhos, e James sentiu-se a derreter por dentro quando viu que os olhos vermelhos se tornavam negros de novo, lentamente, e os efeitos colaterais da magia experimental que Tom Riddle usara anos antes em si próprio estavam a perder a sua força, permitindo a James voltar a vê-lo como realmente era.

O mais jovem avançou lentamente, erguendo o braço para poder tocar aquela pele de novo.

Tom sentiu os olhos arderem com as saudades, fechando-os suavemente enquanto todo o corpo vibrava com aquelas carícias há tanto perdidas no tempo.

- C-como é que…? – conseguiu James balbuciar, emocionado.

Tom, ainda sem abrir os olhos, aproximou-se de James e juntou a sua testa à dele, conseguindo conter-se a tempo.

Voldemort voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Encontrei o último Oráculo de Delfos.

James estava petrificado – O quê?! Isso é impossível!

- Se tal assim fosse eu não o teria encontrado…

- Mas afinal o que é que acabaste de fazer? – James parecia perdido com tantas questões que lhe assolavam a mente em turbilhão.

- O Oráculo deu-me poder suficiente para poder parar o tempo uma única vez… e deixar-te decidir o futuro do mundo que conhecemos.

- O quê???

Tom estava com o olhar desfocado – James, tu não fazes ideia… do que aí vem. Tens de escolher…

- Eu já escolhi, lembras-te?! – interrompeu o mais jovem, com os nervos à flor da pele – Eu fiz a minha terrível escolha quando a Lily me contou que estava grávida!

Tom tinha o olhar triste como James nunca vira – Porque não me disseste nada?

James mordeu o punho. Tinha de se controlar.

- Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe que me ia embora, contigo. Estava prestes a dizer-lhe que te amava e que queria viver contigo, pois estávamos destinados um ao outro. mas… - e soluçou uma única vez – E não te contei nada porque não te queria magoar mais do que já tinha feito…

Voldemort fazia das tripas coração para se aguentar. Merlin, como ele tinha saudades do _seu_ James… do seu amor eterno. Do seu amor proibido.

- Pensei que te tinha encontrado a tempo de evitar esta desgraça… - comentou Tom baixinho.

- Eu não conhecia essa profecia! O que é que ela diz, afinal?

Tom suspirou e começou a divagar antes do tempo.

- Temos de modificar a memória de todo o mundo bruxo…

- CARAMBA, TOM, DIZ-ME O QUE RAIO DIZ A PROFECIA!!!

Durante um momento, olhos tristes penetraram nuns olhos desesperados.

- Se tivéssemos ficado juntos desde o início, tudo correria bem… o problema é que soubeste que a tua ex-namorada estava grávida e nem me contaste nada… quando deverias tê-lo feito.

- Porquê? – perguntou o outro com um olhar desconfiado.

Tom voltou a suspirar e começou a andar em círculos. James conhecia-o demasiado bem, e logo por isso apercebeu-se de que as notícias não eram boas.

- O teu filho não deveria nascer. Isto vai alterar tudo.

- Mas vai alterar exactamente o quê???

Tom virou-se repentinamente para James, começando a despejar tudo.

- O teu filho chama-se Harry James Potter. Por enquanto é uma criança inocente, mas vai ficar arrogante e egocêntrico, para além de homofóbico. Vai ter uma enorme recaída quando a Lily morrer, e vai começar a acreditar que alguém provocou a sua morte. Quando souber que tivemos um caso no passado e que afinal tu nunca me esqueceste vai enlouquecer. Vai atrás de mim para acabar comigo, a pessoa que supostamente 'conspurcou' o seu querido pai e que crê veemente ser o culpado da morte da mãe dele, que afinal teria morrido a dar à luz uma criança sem vida. Quando souberes que ele me matou vais confrontá-lo, tentar falar com ele, por mais que te custe. Ele vai perceber que ainda me amavas, mesmo tu não tendo nenhum tipo de ligação comigo na altura. Se ele já estava louco, vai ficar pior, achando que também estás metido no suposto assassinato da Lily. Ele vai virar um psicopata… - engoliu em seco, observando a palidez crescente do seu amado – E vai chacinar todas as pessoas das quais suspeite terem relações homossexuais, mesmo que não as tenham. A sua palavra vai ser lei. Todos o temerão; ele vai ter montes de seguidores, também eles lunáticos e homofóbicos… ele vai ser responsável pela morte de milhares de pessoas, James.

James Potter estava sem fala, com o olhar desfocado e a tremer. Tom sentia pena dele; chegou-se a ele e abraçou-o com força.

- James… tenho de te pedir uma coisa, e é aqui que tu entras, é aqui que tu podes decidir o futuro.

Com muita dificuldade, James conseguiu encontrar a voz de novo – O q-quê?

Tom implorou a todos os santos e deuses que existissem para que James tomasse a decisão certa.

- Deixa-me ir ter com o teu filho… deixa-me matá-lo. Prometo que não terá qualquer dor. Por sua vez, o mundo será poupado de muito sofrimento… podemos depois modificar a memória da Lily e de todos os que têm conhecimento do seu nasc…

James empurrou-o violentamente. Tinha os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas reprimidas, e agora olhava para Tom acusadoramente.

- TU QUERES QUE EU TE DEIXE FAZER O QUÊ?!?!?

- Por favor, James…

- TU ESTÁS MESMO À ESPERA QUE EU TE DEIXE MATAR O MEU PRÓPRIO FILHO??? **TU** É QUE ESTÁS **LOUCO**!!!

- James… - murmurou Tom – Segue a razão e não o coração. Não desta vez… quando éramos nós que estávamos em causa seguiste a razão e não o coração. E agora é que o fazes? Agora que há tanta coisa em jogo?!

- ASSASSINO!!! – dizia James – Assassino… e eu amo-te, caramba! E agora queres tirar-me o meu filho?! Matá-lo quando ele ainda é inocente? E ainda dizes que me amas??? É esse o teu amor por mim?!?

- James, é porque te amo que quero evitar que um dia te zangues com o teu filho a ponto de ele te querer matar! E consegui-lo!

O mais jovem abanava a cabeça, descrente. Tom estava a perder a esperança.

- James, estás a condenar a humanidade…

- Não, TU é que estás com paranóias!!! O meu filho nunca iria ficar semelhante besta! Nunca!

- Todos os psicopatas já tiveram um ano de idade! Todos já foram bebés queridos, fofos e com a pele cor-de-rosa! Já todos tiveram pais! Já todos foram inocentes.

James continuava a abanar a cabeça, e colocou-se de maneira a poder bloquear o início das escadas que davam para o piso superior.

- Eu não vou deixar que mates o meu filho! Nem imaginas como o que me vieste cá dizer me despedaçou o coração… eu pensei que me amasses…

- Mas eu… - começou Tom enquanto se dirigia de novo ao seu amado, mas um feitiço vermelho roçou-lhe a orelha, obrigando-o a parar.

- Nem mais um passo! – ameaçou James apontando-lhe a varinha à cara – Nem penses que te vou deixar passar. Não acredito em mais nenhuma palavra que saia dessa boca!

Tom estava com os olhos marejados, tal como James. Ele conseguia imaginar o que James estava a passar… bastava inverter um pouco a situação na sua mente. Não era difícil. Ameaçar quem mais amamos… para proteger outra pessoa que se entranhou em nós de tal maneira que já não nos conseguimos livrar dela. Outra pessoa que também aprendemos a amar de outra maneira.

- Meu amor… - começou Tom com voz vibrante.

James pareceu ceder um pouco, o suficiente para Tom se aproximar e o abraçar. James deixou cair a varinha e abraçou-se ao amante com desespero.

- T-Tom… eu não vou conseguir… eu vou enlouquecer… tu sabes que não te consigo recusar nada… foi a primeira vez que o fiz… e ainda o faço, mas… mas… - ergueu um pouco a cabeça de maneira a que a sua boca roçasse o ouvido do outro – Tu sabes como penso… e por isso… peço-te… peço-te… - e ergueu o olhar desesperado para o amor da sua vida – Fá-lo.

E foi então que o outro percebeu, com um tremendo peso no peito, o que o outro lhe estava a pedir implicitamente. Era a única maneira de alterar um pouco as coisas… sem que James sofresse com isso.

- Não… - começou Tom.

- Tom, fá-lo! Eu não vou aguentar…

- NÃO!!!

- Tom… eu não te consigo enfrentar, mas também não te vou deixar matar o meu filho… é a única opção, e tu sabes disso.

Tom deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. Ele odiava-se pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Sabia que era a única maneira de James não sofrer de nenhuma maneira: nem por ser responsável pela sua morte, nem pela do filho. Ele sabia que isso iria dar cabo da sanidade do seu amor.

- Cuida dele, Tom…

Riddle arrebatou James num beijo possessivo… e de despedida.

- Desculpa-me, James… perdoa-me…

James sorriu – Não há nada a perdoar, meu amor… não há nada a perdoar… - e apanhou a sua varinha caída. Pôs-se em posição, mas sem fazer nenhum esforço para atacar o outro. Finalmente estava de semblante calmo e sereno. Apenas os olhos o traíam um pouco, deixando perceber a tristeza que sentia por estar praticamente a obrigar quem mais amava a fazer algo que ele mesmo jamais conseguiria fazer, como era mais que provado.

Tom sabia que não deveria olhá-lo nos olhos agora. Mas então, o que o levou a fazê-lo?

Os dois olhavam-se com paixão e despedida. Tom sentia-se a morrer quando abriu a boca.

- Amo-te, James.

- Idem…

Tom agradeceu mentalmente a James por não ter dito exactamente o que ele próprio dissera, senão teria perdido a coragem. Sendo assim, respirou fundo e apontou a varinha ao peito do seu amado.

- _Avada Kedavra_…

O olhar de James apagou-se como uma vela num vendaval. O seu corpo quase que caiu no chão, mas Tom agarrou-o a tempo. Apertou-o bem contra si, desejando voltar atrás no tempo, anos atrás… quando James ainda nem conhecera Lily…

Começou a soluçar. Nunca na vida lhe tinha custado tanto fazer alguma coisa. Os soluços estavam incontroláveis.

Cuidadosamente, pousou o corpo no chão da sala.

- Adeus, meu amor… adeus James. Talvez falte pouco para te voltar a ver… pelo menos é isso que eu espero…

Sem voltar a olhar para ele, Tom subiu as escadas furtivamente, enquanto notava o ambiente voltar à normalidade. O tempo voltara a correr normalmente.

Quando chegou lá acima, viu que Lily estava abraçada ao pequeno Harry, com um ar confuso.

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Onde está o James?

Tom tentou manter a pose e não se desmanchar à sua frente.

- Isso agora não interessa. Agora… - e avançou um passo em frente, tentando meter-lhe medo – Sai da frente, Lilian.

- O que é que queres fazer ao meu filho???

Tom estava a perder a paciência. Apenas não a queria matar por respeito a James. Pelo seu amado, ele preferia apenas modificar a memória daquela jovem mulher.

- Lilian, sai da frente… é a última vez que te aviso. Não te preocupes, eu depois modifico-te a memória, não precisas de te lembrar disto…

- Ah, e esquecer-me do que vi na Sala Comum dos Monitores uma certa vez? Uma certa e determinada vez que me fez decidir contar ao James que estava grávida de um filho dele… eu não queria que o homem que amava andasse por maus caminhos, com gente da tua laia…

Tom gelou. Então _ela_ era a culpada por um dia Harry saber deles… e por ser ensinado a odiar quem tinha relacionamentos com gente do mesmo sexo. Ela era a desencadeadora de todo o processo de chacina que se iria seguir… e não Harry. Apenas os dois eram responsáveis, mesmo que indirectamente, por o terem feito assassinar o amor da sua vida. E isso não era algo que ele perdoasse.

O seu olhar ficou gelado, e sentiu Lily tremer sob ele. O seu sangue fervilhava de raiva e ódio por si mesmo e por aquelas duas criaturas à sua frente.

Apontou a varinha a Lilian.

- _AVADA_…

A ruiva em desespero, para se proteger, pegou no próprio filho e meteu-o à sua frente.

- Queres matá-lo? Está à vontade!!! Eu gosto minimamente do meu filho, mas apenas quando me esqueço que é igual ao pai dele!!! Isso enoja-me! Pensei que ele te tivesse esquecido, mas ainda vi o olhar de felicidade que ele fez mesmo antes de pôr um semblante de como quem está preocupado connosco e mandar-nos subir. Eu pensei que já o tivesse mudado. Pensei que um ano seria suficiente… mas parece que me enganei.

Tom estava chocado. Nunca pensara que Lilian fosse tão desumana. Sempre com um ar tão doce, tão 'de menina perfeita', com aquela super fingida personalidade forte demais para alguém frágil como ela… que excelente actriz que ela era! Não havia dúvida.

Tudo aquilo apenas aumentava a raiva que Tom sentia… desta vez, totalmente para ela. Harry era inocente, no meio de tudo aquilo…

Voltou a apontar a varinha.

- _AVADA_…

Enquanto dizia o feitiço, notou que Lily se ria enquanto passava o filho para as suas costas, sem o largar. Tinha as mãos entrelaçadas e maneira a que agarrasse o miúdo de maneira estranha. Da sua boca saíam murmúrios incompreensíveis para si, mas que não auguravam nada de bom.

- …_ KEDAVRA_!!!

O corpo inerte de Lily caiu ao chão, mas Harry ainda estava no ar… sem suporte algum.

Tom aproximou-se cautelosamente.

Harry estava com os olhos fechados, e lentamente uns círculos esverdeados apareceram à sua volta. A criança começa a lacrimejar, como se estivesse a ser queimada pelos círculos.

Riddle finalmente se apercebe o que estava a acontecer.

- Lilian, pára com isso!!! Não atormentes o teu próprio filho!!! Não o metas nisto!

A face do bebé modifica-se lentamente, dando lugar a um sorriso mesquinho, algo que uma criança daquela idade é incapaz de fazer. A boca abre-se, e Tom treme com o som estranhíssimo que sai dela.

- Porque não me matas agora, Tom Marvolo Riddle??? Não tens coragem de me matar, agora que estou dentro do corpo deste miúdo?

Tom fervilhava. A sua mente andava a uma velocidade estonteante, a tentar descobrir uma falha qualquer daquele plano que percebera que Lily traçara.

Lilian iria habitar no seu filho, envenenando a sua mente a pouco e pouco. Ele tinha de descobrir uma maneira de salvar agora a única coisa que restara de James: Harry.

E foi aí que teve uma ideia. Uma ideia que era brilhante, mas assombrosa. Por James, ele era capaz de tudo… até de colocar o mundo contra si, e não contra aquele pequeno rebento, que, tal como James dissera, era inocente. Totalmente inocente.

Percebeu que tudo o que o Oráculo lhe dissera, tinha sido apenas interpretado de uma maneira… mas havia uma outra.

A escolha poderia ser de James, sim… ou _dele_ mesmo! Ele poderia escolher agora: ou era Harry a ser odiado pelo mundo por ser controlado pela sua mãe… ou seria ele a ser odiado pelo mundo por crimes que teria de fazer para poupar aquela alma imaculada. Por mais que lhe custasse… ele sentia que amava aquele miúdo, pura e simplesmente por ser filho do seu amado. Era a única coisa que lhe restava… mesmo que ele, um dia, o viesse a odiar… seria pelo seu bem.

E sorriu. Já sabia o que tinha de fazer.

A boca do pequeno voltou a abrir.

- Em que estás a pensar, seu idiota? Será que descobriste alguma maneira insana de livrares o miúdo de mim? Haha, duvido muito…

- Por acaso já… - e olhou para ao olhos fechados da criança à sua frente – Vou fazer com que o Harry seja uma Horcrux minha.

A criança abriu os olhos. De início estavam brancos, mas rapidamente a luz se desvaneceu, deixando ver uns olhos verdes… os olhos de Lilian.

Tom perdeu o fôlego. Ela mudara de propósito a cor dos olhos do filho?!

Ela pareceu notar a sua confusão – Sim, mudei-lhe a cor dos olhos… assim, se um dia o quiseres ver… jamais lhe poderás demonstrar o quanto o prezas, pois sempre terás raiva destes olhos… dos _meus_ olhos. Assim, quando olhares para ele não verás James, mas a mim!

- Isso não vai acontecer bem assim… parece que não me ouviste: vou tornar o teu filho um Horcrux meu! – e começou a sussurrar o encantamento que há muitos anos lhe tinham ensinado… que há muitos anos que usava, para combater a Morte. Mas desta vez, não seria para a combater… mas sim para proteger alguém.

A risada de Lilian fazia-se ouvir pelo filho – E pensas que isso vai fazer com que eu deixe de controlar o meu filho a meu bel-prazer?!

Tom Riddle sentia o seu lado mais pútrido a regressar. Sentia as feições a mudarem, o cabelo a regredir, tal como o nariz, e a pele a ficar esticada e (ele sabia) acinzentada. Os olhos ardiam-lhe com a raiva que os queimava até ficarem com as íris vermelhas. Abriu os olhos e viu o semblante de medo que emanava de Lilian.

Tornara-se Lord Voldemort de novo, e desta vez, para sempre. Jamais poderia deixar que Harry soubesse dele. Se tal acontecesse, Lily poderia tomar conta da sua mente outra vez.

Se houvesse uma parte da sua alma que pudesse dispensar para combater Lilian dentro de Harry, tudo faria para que tal acontecesse. Assim, faria de Harry o seu sétimo Horcrux, que ele acreditava ser o que teria mais força. Mais magia. Mais controlo.

Felizmente que Lily não sabia disto…

A estranha voz voltou a rir quando viu que Voldemort apontava a varinha para o corpo de Harry.

- Continuas a achar que me vences, hem? És bem mais estúpido do que eu pensava…

O Senhor das Trevas sorriu selvaticamente – E tu bem mais cabra do que eu pensava… e bem mais lerda.

Inspirou profundamente e voltou a gritar:

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_!!!

Numa fracção de segundo, viu que Lilian se escondera dentro da mente do moço, e que agora era mesmo ele que o olhava.

A partir daquele dia, Harry lembrar-se-ia de um vulto negro que lhe apontara uma varinha, e de uma forte luz verde… Lord Voldemort estaria fraco durante uns anos, mas nada disto lhe importava.

Harry estaria a salvo. Sempre acreditaria que os seus pais eram as melhores pessoas na Terra, especialmente a sua mãe. Acreditaria que ele odiava os seus pais, e que devido a uma qualquer profecia decidira que seria melhor matá-lo. Acreditaria que deveria persegui-lo para vingar os seus pais e algumas das pessoas que iria conhecer e que irão morrer às suas mãos, por puro sadismo. Acreditaria que iria de encontro à morte, um dia, para apagar a horcrux que habitava em si, sem saber que assim também iria matar a parte da alma da sua sádica mãe que o tentava controlar. Acreditaria numa mentira, mas preferia assim.

Harry James Potter não deveria ser o responsável pela morte de milhões de pessoas por causa de uma fobia insana da sua mãe, que fora desumana o suficiente para tomar o corpo do próprio filho para o seu propósito.

Harry deveria ser respeitado… deveria ser confiante, e corajoso. Acima de tudo, deveria ser capaz de amar quem quisesse, e aceitar que os outros à sua volta se amassem como bem entendessem. Deveria ser capaz de amar tanto o mundo, que um dia pudesse acreditar que daria a vida por ele, ficando finalmente livre da luta interna que nunca chegaria a saber que existia dentro de si.

Voldemort preferia ser considerado culpado de todos os males que teria de fazer para que Harry chegasse ao último ponto. Mas acarretava bem com isso. Seria a pena auto-instituída pela morte de James.

Foi com estes pensamentos que Voldemort viu o seu feitiço fazer ricochete na testa do morenito e a ir de encontro a si.

Ele confiava que Harry seria uma pessoa íntegra.

Lembrava-se agora de outra coisa que o Oráculo lhe dissera: _**"Há ainda um outro caminho, mas está tão cheio de vertentes e é tão limitado por escolhas de tanta gente que não o consigo decifrar… trará dor, mas que cairá sobre uma única pessoa. Essa pessoa decidirá… tudo depende da decisão… tudo depende das decisões…"**_

Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Os dados tinham sido lançados…


End file.
